


Contract and Oath

by nachtmaredoll



Series: Paint It Black [4]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: Iwai Munehisa will always put his faith in his part-timer. No matter the contract or the oath he has to give.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa & Kurusu Akira
Series: Paint It Black [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853329
Kudos: 7





	Contract and Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion one-shot/drabble to chapter nine of “Queen of the Night”. This series and fic has gone a little off-kilter from where I began, and I absolutely blame replaying the game for muse fodder being the culprit as to why.

There had been few times in his life that had sent his heart racing, but standing on solid ground as he watched ruin unfold around him was on the top of the list. His eyes stayed focused on the distant figure of his part-timer, tracking the familiar mop of short curls as the group of teenagers raced along massive bones and fought creature after creature. He itched to be beside them, to help the kid out with this fight—especially since he’d almost  _ forgotten  _ the kid.

He had some apologies to be said, to repair his broken honor, and while he thought the kid would understand he knew his own conscience would rest until he had. But, he also wasn’t prepared for this fight. He had no knowledge, no experience, and most importantly: he had been out of the field and active work for far too long to be able to actually help. So, he stayed put and just yelled after the kid’s form. 

In all probability, they should’ve won.

_ Do you truly believe that? _

_ Akira has a bad hand, playing against a set of loaded dice. _

_ If your faith is still with the Wild Card, you will have to make your oath. A contract.  _

_ Are you sure? You are certain then? _

_ Very well. Iwai Munehisa, you have entered a contract with me to ensure the Wild Card’s protection. _

_ When you see your young part-timer again, they will have changed. But you will still know them. _


End file.
